True Glutton Route
by FetishFicFreelancer
Summary: After Frisk eats some addicting Candy in the Ruins, she finds a whole new route to explore.. Instead of the Three regular routes, we explore a secret, hidden route that doesn't exist, the True Glutton Route. I hope you enjoy this tale of Weight Gain and Adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Ruins, Part 1

"Alright, my child. I must be off, please wait here for me here until I get back. Be good, alright?" Toriel said to Frisk.

With a nod, Toriel was off and had left Frisk to their own devices. Frisk looked around, and noticed the mossy, stone walls surrounding her. Not particularly the most comfortable area to leave a defenseless child in, but Frisk was trusting in her newfound Goat friend and was willing to wait there for as long as necessary.

About an hour passes, and still no sign of Toriel. Frisk had no real concept of time in this place, so she could only assume the best. That's when she felt a vibration in her back pocket, it must've been the CELL PHONE Toriel gave her. With only one contact on it, she knew it had to have been Toriel.

She picked up the phone, and on the other line was, as she had correctly guessed, Toriel.

"I'm sorry for being so late, my child. I'm getting caught up in some other business, but I do believe it is safe for you to continue going on your own. I'll meet up with you soon, do not worry about me. Be safe, my child."

The phone hung up, and Frisk shrugged. She looked down the long corridor to the next room, a bit intimidated. It would be quite an adventure without the mentor who has been guiding her through this area since she fell, but what harm could there be in simply walking from one end of the Ruins to the other?

Frisk took multiple tiny steps as she creeped into the next room, and when she looked around, she saw a calm stream of water coming from a room to the right of her. Piles of leaves were scattered about, and a pathway leading to, what she could only presume to be, the rest of the Ruins was near the bottom.

Frisk felt compelled to go to the top room first, but was confronted by a Froggit. However, it didn't seem to be hostile.

"Ribbit." The Froggit croaked.

Frisk looked confused. Unfortunately, she didn't speak Frog, so it was indecipherable nonsense to her. But, outside of battle, the Froggit looked kind of cute, so she gave it a warm smile patted its head

"Meow." The Froggit purred, blushing happily. Froggit moved out of Frisk's way, and let her pass through. It was unknown as to what the Froggit was trying to convey to Frisk, but at this point, even if it could explain that message in english, it was apparent the Froggit had no intention on giving it now.

Within the room was a pedestal holding a Bowl full of wrapped candy. It was the perfect height for Frisk to look inside. The Bowl had a note written in red that stated, "Take as many as you'd like." It seemed to be written over an old note, but Frisk didn't seem to notice.

Frisk took one of the Wrappers, and noted what it said on the front; "Monster Kandy! The Perfect Snack for Monsters, By Monsters!" There didn't seem to be any nutritional facts on the back or… Anywhere, it was more like the back of a book cover with reviews from different monsters.

"Delicious!" ~ Loox

"Bork Bark. Woof! (Quite an extraordinary treat for me and my canine friends. I rate it nine out of ten stars. Woof!)" ~ Greater Dog

"IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS SPAGHETTI, IN FACT, MAYBE IT WOULD BE BETTER -WITH- SPAGHETTI! HOLD ON, I NEED TO WRITE THIS DOWN." ~ Papyrus.

With how positive the reviews were, Frisk would feel like a fool not to try just one. She unwrapped the candy, and noted that it had a very square-like shape, kind of like a Crunch bar, but it seemed more bulky and stuffed.

Frisk took a large bite from the Monster Kandy, and felt a wondrous sensation in her mouth. It was as if her eyes had opened for the first time, and she knew she needed more. She quickly devoured the rest of that bar, which was nearly twice the size of her own hand, and grabbed a handful of other Candy Bars. She quickly ate those ones as well, unable to control her hunger.

Monster Food and Human Food are actually quite different. Where Human Foods are mostly made to satiate hunger, Monster Food is made for it's great taste and filling qualities. When a human eats Monster food, they become instantly insatiable, and begin to eat whatever food they can get their hands on. In Frisks case, this happened nearly instantly due to her young, childish stomach.

She was already very fat, her belly reaching her knees. The rest of her body was expanding as well, namely her now ample rear and fat-filled breasts. She continued eating, however, not noticing her sudden gain. She was too infatuated by the great taste of the Monster Candy.

She sat down, leaning on the Pedestal and began to pour the Candy into her mouth, eating at a much faster rate. When she finally finished her binge, she let out a massive belch, and patted her stomach, which was now about the size of her head.

Frisk lifted herself up, and wondered if all Monster Food was this good. She had a feeling that, if she was going to be down here for a while, she may as well enjoy herself instead of feeling miserable and trapped. She did notice that her Sweater and Shorts were getting tight, but she assumed Toriel would have a change of clothes when she reached her house, so she didn't mind it too much.

Frisk had exited the room, her huge, stuffed belly swaying from the amount of chocolate that was stuffed in there. She felt her entire body jiggling ceaselessly with fat, and even the Froggit outside the door was a bit confused. Even though it had no way of expressing that emotion.

Frisk continued down the hallway, and there was a bridge covering up a pitfall. The Bridge was rickety, but it held up fairly well, even with Frisk's heavy weight gain. She slowly moved across the bridge, carefully making sure she didn't accidentally put too much weight on one step to cause the bridge to fall.

Thankfully, she was able to walk across the bridge with barely any scratches. She let out a sigh of relief, and continued on her merry way.

She reached the next room, and noticed there was a rock on top of a button. Spikes were blocking the way forward, so they must've correlated with the button.

Frisk was in absolutely no condition to be pushing things, but she did feel mighty hungry. Which was strange, seeing as she had just eaten an entire bowl full of fattening chocolates. She tried to ignore the hunger pang, but with the constant pushing of the rock, and her being so young, she had to eat SOMEthing. That was when she noticed more red writing on the wall, once again covering an old text.

Frisk moved over to it, and saw that it said, "Rock Candy is even better tasting than Monster Kandy."

Rock… Candy? Frisk looked at the Rock once more, a bit confused. On top of wondering who was writing these notes (She hadn't ruled out Toriel, but it didn't seem like her to write red text on the wall), Were they expecting her to eat the Rock?

Frisk touched the rock, and tried to pull out a piece. Surprisingly, a piece did fall off into her hand.

It sparkled luminescently, but still had the textures of a rock, which made the appeal a bit less… Appetizing. But, she was still hungry, and if this was the only thing to eat, well… She didn't have much choice.

Frisk bit into the Rock, and it tasted like… Blueberries? And Raspberry, Orange, Apple… All the fruits! The writing was totally right, despite it looking unappetizing, it tasted like a Fruit Smoothie!

Frisk ate the Candy Rock happily as her belly once again expanded larger. Her clothing shrinking to the size of her new girth, and when she finally finished the last piece, the button pushed up and the Spikes went down.

Frisk smiled, patting her belly once more. Now being filled with Fruit-flavored Rocks and Monster Kandy, it was a jiggly orb of fun. Her shorts stayed on, but her butt was still as large as Toriel's feet, and her sweater did barely anything to cover up Frisk's Belly. She lifted herself up once more, happy to see her belly growing fatter. This only made her want to eat more, and more she would get!

But when Frisk headed to the next room, she was met with yet another challenge. This time, there were THREE Candy Rocks! Frisk groaned, but was still grateful at how Generous Toriel, or whoever was giving out this free food, was to her.

"Braaaaap!" Frisk belched, waddling over to the next area. She was now easily three times as large as she was when she first fell, her clothes were nearly in tatters, and that cheese she ate from that table wasn't sitting well with her either. She was more stuffed than she'd ever been in her life, but her belly still groaned for more.

Frisk was worried. What would it take to satisfy her belly? Yes, the food she got was good, but was it worth being an obese, fat blob?

Before Frisk could answer her own question, she was stopped in her tracks by a ghost laying on the ground.

The Ghost looked up, and then quickly pretended to fall back asleep. Frisk smiled, it was such a shy ghost1

Frisk tried to introduce herself to the Ghost, but the Ghost wouldn't listen. The Ghost simply hid down and waited for Frisk to leave. Unfortunately, the way she needed to go was right behind this Ghost. So she couldn't just leave. She looked in her pockets for anything she could give the ghost to leave her alone, and she does manage to find one thing. She pulls out a fragment of the Candy Rock she was saving for later, and the Ghost looked at it.

"Um… You do know that Ghosts are incorporeal, right…. We can't really eat food… But I appreciate the offer." The Ghost stated.

Frisk sighed, what else could she do? She noticed the Ghost had Headphones on. Maybe they liked music? Frisk sat down next to the Ghost and asked what it was listening to.

"Oh… Nothing…. It's just a song I've been working on….. But it's not great…." The Ghost stated humbly.

Frisk refused to believe that, and ask if the Ghost could play it for her.

"Okay…. But don't laugh…." The Ghost unplugged his headphones, and played the song on his CD Player. A synthwave music beat starts playing, and Frisk began to bob her head to the beat.

As the song progressed, Frisk began to get up and started dancing. Her entire body jiggled and swayed back and forth rhythmically to the beat of the Ghost's song. It put a smile on her new friend's face, not only was he happy that she liked his song, but that her dance moves were very pleasing to the eye.

"Wow… Nobody's ever liked my music that much before…." The Ghost stated.

Frisk stopped dancing to look at the Ghost, and asked for his named.

"I'm…. Bloo- I mean, uh, Napstablook. I'm sorry if I got in your way…. I come by the ruins a lot because I don't have a lot of friends, but I guess I ended up making one anyway." Napstablook stated, and he faded away.

Frisk felt good. She had only the hypnotic jiggliness of her belly dancing skills to thank for earning that new friend. She turned and noticed there were two more paths. The path directly in front of her said Spider Bake Sale. Well, how could she turn away food after a spontaneous Dance Number like that?

Inside, there was a pile of nearly 3 dozen Purple Donuts and 5 jugs of Cider. Once again, a sign on a nearby wall had been written over in red text, and had stated, "Closing Sale: First Come, First Serve."

That could only mean that Frisk was able to take as much as she wanted! Frisk could only imagine how much was left before she had arrived, and how lucky she was that there was still so much left. She got to work, and began doing the one thing she knew best; Binge on Treats.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruins, Part 2

Frisk smiled, wobbling out of the closed Bake Sale, a bit disoriented from drinking all of that cider in just under a few hours. She lifted up her giant gut, and let it drop to see her fat vibrate around her like a Lava Lamp. It was astounding her clothes were staying on so well.

She dug her chubby hand into her belly button, which was large enough to fit three of her fingers in. If it were a more slender hand, possibly a whole hand could fit in it! The thought of it excited Frisk. She sat down on her large, cushiony rump, and continued to bounce and play with her belly more.

She couldn't explain why she was enjoying this flab so much, all she could think of was eating more. She couldn't help it, perhaps she should ask Toriel when she makes it back home. She did, however, realize that if she kept eating this much, she'd end up immobile. If that happened now, then how would she ever escape?

Yes, her hopes of leaving the Underground had not fled from her mind. While she was enjoying her binging, she still kept leaving this dark and scary abyss high on her list. Even if some of the Monsters were nice, and motherly…

Ring! Ring! Frisk's phone began vibrating, making her entire body jiggle softly. At first it tickled, and Frisk giggled, but then she realized what it was. it must've been Toriel. She must be worried sick, how long has she been eating? Without answering the phone, Frisk rushed as fast as she could down the right corridor and followed the path that she believe lead to Toriel's Home.

As she is running, she is stopped dead in her tracks by what looks like a big thing of Jelly. Frisk realizes she cannot pass, as it is blocking the only door that leads to where she needs to be.

Frisk asks if the Blob would kindly move so she could get past. The Blob doesn't respond, instead it continues to vibrate.

Frisk is stumped. She tried to touch the Blob, but it only recoiled and hardened, making itself as hard as stone. So that was a no-go. She was out of ideas, until she noticed the Red Text appear above the door. She had not noticed it while she was heading down, was it just added now?

"Feel that Good Vibration."

Despite it being phrased like a song from the 60's, Frisk understood what it meant and began to sway her own gelatinous hips back and forth, to the same pattern of the blob. The blob went a bit faster, and Frisk followed pace. Her body was jiggling wildly, similarly to the jelly blob in front of her. This continued to get slightly faster and faster every second, and it made Frisk very tired.

This continued until the Blob eventually wore down, and the Jelly thing covering the door was beginning to relax as well. Frisk fell down onto her rump, tired from wiggling her hips over and over. The Blob was content, and slid down towards Frisk.

Frisk was concerned. Why was it coming towards her?

It began climbing up her flabby body, enveloping her in a thick layer of Jelly. It then slowly absorbed itself into Frisk's body, making her grow even larger than she was before.

When the Blob was finally inside Frisk's body, she lifted herself up, and realized she was lighter, and more bouncy than before. As it turned out, the Blob actually made Frisk able to carry her own immense weight easier, just for the small price of gaining a few more hundred pounds.

The rest of Frisk's Journey to Toriel's house was a breeze. She made it through the puzzles, helped out a few monsters, and some even offered her treats that they had. Of course, Frisk being the humble soul she was, accepted the offering and allowed the Monsters to enjoy the view of her flabby backside.

Finally, she made it to a large oak tree, where she finally got a good understanding of how large she was. The width of the tree was nearly half a foot, and when Frisk looked down, she saw her belly was well over the threshold of the Tree's width.

She blushed, not knowing what to say of her swift Weight Gain. She only hoped there would be more fatty treats from now on.

And indeed there would be, for when Toriel met Frisk, she was not surprised, but more overjoyed.

"Greetings, My Child. It seems you've been… Eating, a lot more than usual." Toriel mentioned, gazing into Frisk's massive belly.

Frisk told Toriel it was alright, and that she liked being this big. In fact, she also to her she was hungry as well.

"Oh, of course, my child. I have some pie inside, as well as a change of clothes for you. come with me." Toriel gestured toward the house, and walked inside.

Frisk waddled her way inside, forcing her way through the Goat-mom sized door was even a struggle for her, but she did manage to squeeze through.

"See? Isn't this place wonderful." Toriel said, watching as you looked around the absolutely massive house with awe. It seemed a bit big, even for Toriel.

"My own children were just like you, always wanting more… But in their case, it wasn't necessarily food." Toriel giggled, but then went a silent for a moment. She continued to speak when it became awkward, "Come with me, I'll show you to your room." Toriel stated, and held Frisk's hand, leading her to the "Guest Room".

Inside the room was a giant, Double-King sized bed, with a large Green Sweater with a yellow Stripe around the center. Underneat were brown leggings, that when Frisk put on, fit her like a glove. The Sweater, however, was a bit big. It was more like a dress than a sweater.

Frisk brings up this problem with Toriel, but she only laughs, "Don't worry, my child. You will grow into it."

''Grow into it'? Just how long was she expecting on me staying?' Frisk thought.

Before Frisk could ask any questions, a yawn popped into her mouth. It had been a while since she had a good nap, and this room-sized Bed looked extra comfy for her. Frisk decided that all questions could be answered in the morning, or whenever she woke up.

Frisk slid her way to the middle of the bed. Despite her bloating up to such a preposterous weight, she seemed like a speck of dust when compared to this goliath of a bed. It made Frisk wonder what Toriel's intentions were, what kind of monsters was she expecting to live here? Was it made for multiple monsters at once? Or one giant, humongous monster?

The thought of such a large monster scared Frisk, and she hid underneath the sheets.

Toriel caught this, and knew exactly what to do. She began to hum a song that she hummed to her children when they were scared, and young. It seemed to work well on Frisk, as well.

But for some reason, it felt so familiar to Frisk… So familiar…

Frisk woke up many hours later, and saw that next to her was a slice of pie. It smelled of… Cinnamon and Butterscotch. It made Frisk drool, and she sat up to eat the one slice. She took a single bite, and already felt her belly expanding from the sheer amount of calories in this pie.

Frisk finished the pie, not caring for the crumbs and stains that fell over her belly and the sheets. She put on the Leggings and the oversized Sweater, and headed down to see Toriel.

She saw that Toriel was in the Living Room, placing down multiple, fully-sized Pies down on the Table. Frisk wondered what it was for, maybe some kind of party?

Frisk asked Toriel what she was doing.

"Oh, just preparing your breakfast, my child." Toriel stated.

Frisk was elated. That delicious pie, for Breakfast? And all of these? This was a dream come true! She sat down in the big chair, and grabbed one of the Pie Tins, caring not for any manners, and dug into the large pie.

"You know, Frisk… Before you fell, I was worried I would be alone forever. It has been so long since a human fell, but you're different. You're actually enjoying it down here! Despite everything, here you are, eating my famous Pie Breakfast." Toriel smiled, "It's such a shame, though, that nobody else came… Ah, well. More for my tubby, wubby Child!" Toriel smiled, tugging at one of Frisk's cheeks.

Frisk finished eating about five pies, and took a break to look down at her stomach. It was now beginning to fill out her Sweater, but her Leggings were holding on strong. It must've been some tough elastic. Frisk, however, was still hungry, and continued eating.

"Heh, not even those who were hungry ate as much as you. You're a hungry little pig, aren't you?" Toriel jested, "Now, I need to clean up in the Kitchen. Eat as much as you'd like, my Child."

Frisk stopped Toriel before she left, and asked her if she had written anything on the walls and signs while she was waiting.

Toriel shakes her head, "Why, of course not, my child! I simply had to do a quick grocery run to make all of these pies."

Frisk turned her head sideways, as if she didn't believe what she heard.

"Do you not trust me, young one?" Toriel asked, in a very sad manner.

Frisk had no real reason to mistrust this Monster, so she shook her head no, and went back to eating the Pies.

Toriel smiled, and turned to head back into the Kitchen. While it was very strange as to who actually wrote those messages, Frisk was certain the messages would show up more often.

"Heehee… That IDIOT."

"I can't believe this human's actually buying all of this, it was SOOOO easy!"

"They're so gullible. First they buy my 'Friendliness Pellets' crap, and now they're just fattening themselves up into immobility! Taking their soul will be so much easier now… It's only a matter of time."


	3. Chapter 3: Toriel, Snowdin Part 1

Frisk finished eating most of the Pie, her belly extended far in front of her, now covering her legs and feet. She let out a large belch, and smiled happily.

"All done, my child?" Toriel asked, looking at Frisk.

She nodded happily, but wanted to know when she would be leaving.

"Leaving? Oh, aren't you happy here? You get to have all the food you want here, you said you liked the pie. Why don't you just stay here?"

Frisk tells Toriel that she enjoyed the pie, but she really had to be leaving.

Toriel sighed, "Stay here. I must go and do something…"

Frisk watched as Toriel bolted off, she was worried that she had said something to upset her. It probably had something to do with her wanting to leave, but Frisk couldn't realistically stay here forever. Even if she was given Pie for Breakfast, she had to go off and find her way home.

Frisk followed Toriel down into the basement, bringing a few of Toriel's Pies with her for the road. She was surprisingly agile for being so heavy, weighing nearly over 200 pounds with the added weight of the pies, she could just barely keep up with Toriel. The basement was very dreary, much more decrepit and old compared to even the Ruins. The stones seemed like they have been there for ages, with moss and cobwebs covering the walls.

"You're just like the rest of them… You say you enjoyed it, but you merely tolerated it so you could leave me behind, like everyone else…" Toriel stated solemnly, as she bolted off down the corridor.

Frisk followed behind Toriel, she was wondering what she had meant by what she said. Were there others who came down here before? What happened to them? She continued her pursuit on Toriel, in hopes that her many questions would be answered.

Toriel sighed, "I'm going to destroy the exit. That way, nobody will ever be hurt again."

This. This was bad. Frisk couldn't allow Toriel to do this, or else she would have no chance of escaping.

She stopped momentarily, to take a quick breather. Despite being strong enough to carry around 200 pounds, it certainly wasn't easy. She patted her gut, telling herself that she wouldn't have to keep rushing for much longer. This Corridor couldn't be that long, right…?

The two finally reach the end of the Corridor, and Toriel sighed deeply.

"If you truly wish to leave… Then prove you're worthy. Prove you are worthy enough to survive." Toriel stated, and just then a battle screen appeared.

Frisk had four options available to her, Feed, Act, Items and Mercy. The "Feed" option was in bright red, but Frisk wanted to try all other options before.

She went to ACT, and a menu popped up. Three options were available, "Check", "Ask Politely", and "Joke".

Frisk asked Toriel politely if she could just move out of the way.

Toriel just stared, in silence.

It was worth a shot…

Toriel used a Fire Attack, and now Frisk's Health Bar appeared. It was at a large 60/60. She also had a number next to the health bar, it read "275 LBS". Must've stood for Pounds, and was added onto the more she ate.

Frisk noticed that she was being attacked with Fire, and controlled the Soul in the small black screen to move out of the way of the fire. It wasn't easy, as her heart moved rather slowly due to her large weight, but she managed to avoid it all quite well.

Frisk began her next turn, after trying to talk with her over and over for about 5 turns. She realized that ACTing wouldn't take her that far, as Toriel seemed unphased by her words of MERCY. She decided to try the Feed option, and it popped up with a selection menu. "Butts Piex10" was highlighted in red. She selected the option.

Frisk fed Toriel an entire Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, against Toriel's will.

"Wh-what are you doing, my chi- Hoomph!" Toriel was unable to speak when Frisk shoved the pie into her mouth.

Frisk wasn't able to control herself, and she didn't feel that great about force-feeding her, but it seemed like the only option to her.

Toriel gulped down the last piece, and despite the Pie's deliciousness, she still didn't enjoy being Force-fed. She tried to make her attack, but she was still pinned down by Frisk, who shoved yet another Pie into her goat hole.

Toriel began to expand in weight, her belly growing larger and larger as each Pie was sequentially added to her. Pie was getting everywhere, her dress, the floor, some even ended up on Frisk's face, which had a large, chaotic grin plastered on it.

When Frisk ran out of Pies, Toriel had a large gut, with matching rump and fatty breasts. Her dress was more like a tunic at this point, and she couldn't get up. Toriel whimpered, rubbing her stuffed belly in pain.

"M-my child… Why have you done this…?" Toriel asked, her mouth still full of Pie.

Frisk only looked straight into Toriel's eyes, and responded with nothing.

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have forced you to stay with me, it was wrong... Please, go on. Reach the Capital, there you will reach the Barrier, and your human soul should allow you to walk through it. Be good, my child…" Toriel stated, exhaling after that long speech.

Frisk nodded. The two options "Feed more" and "Mercy" were in front of her, but Frisk decided to enact Mercy upon Toriel. It seemed as if she'd learned her lesson. Besides, the last 3 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pies would be for HER, not to be wasted on someone else. This Pie was too sweet to share.

Frisk walked down the seemingly endless corridor past the gate Toriel was protecting. The pathway seemed to, however, seemed to be less decrepit and more bright and colorful. It was strange to her, but eerily familiar.

Frisk finally reached the end of the corridor, where a smiling flower was waiting for her.

"Well well well, look what the FAT dragged in!" Flowey laughed maniacally, "I can't believe you grew this much so quickly! It usually takes a lot longer to even reach THIS weight for the other… Uh, 'Souls'. But you're passing with flying colors! Keep it up, and you might become large enough to flatten Mount Ebott with your fat ass alone!" Flowey winked, and slipped underground.

Frisk didn't really like that Flower. Even though he did speak the truth, and the idea of becoming fatter than Mount Ebott did some somewhat appealing, he did state them in a rather degrading way. Either way, Frisk wasn't about to let some Yellow Sunflower dampen her mood, she proudly walked forward, and with a flash of bright light, she began her journey into...

"I do wish that Child would've been a bit more kind… Although, I suppose I did deserve it for feeding them so much food, so quickly… She was absolutely in no state to go out into that dangerous world alone! I must go back and…"

"Now, hold on there, Goat Lady." The sounds of a door locking, and vines wrapping around someone could be heard. "We both know that wouldn't be good for either of us. Why don't you take a seat?"

"You! You evil Flower, what are you doing in my home?"

"Let's just say, it's a bit of Karmic Justice…"

The sounds of vines picking up slices of pie, and the muffled sounds of Toriel screaming could be heard. This continues for quite some time, until a loud ripping is heard.

Frisk heard the sound of the door behind her locking, in front of her a deep, winter forest filled with… Darkness. Scary darkness. The kind of Darkness that, if Frisk were watching a movie, she would be yelling at herself to not go into that damn Darkness.

But, it wasn't like Frisk had any alternative, so she bolstered up her belly, and walked into the Forest, bravely.

The sounds of her own heavy footsteps echoed throughout the forest, making it hard for her to tell if anyone, or anything, else was around. She felt a cold beat of sweat drip down her neck, she was still scared to keep going, but through sheer determination, she pushed herself to anyway.

She stopped for a moment, and heard the sounds of someone else's footsteps behind her. She quickly turned her head, and didn't see anyone there. In fact, just as she turned, the footsteps stopped.

She took a sigh of relief, but just as she turned her head back, she was confronted by a Skeleton with a wide smile. Frisk was so startled, she fell backward onto her own butt, causing her fat to ripple.

"Heya, big guy." The Skeleton greeted, "Guess I could say I scared the fat outta ya, huh? Hehehe."

Frisk groaned at the pun, but did think it was pretty clever.

"My name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton. My brother, Papyrus, is a Royal Guard… Well, not really. But he's trying really hard to. So I'd suggest watching out for him, alright?" Sans explained.

Frisk nodded, but just then Sans looked behind him, and told Frisk to come with him.

The two headed over a bridge and Sans directed Frisk to hide behind a conveniently-shaped Lamp. It was actually a pretty large lamp, but was conveniently large enough to hide Frisk.

Just then, a larger Skeleton dashed in, who Frisk assumed to be Papyrus, and scolded Sans for being lazy.

"I'm getting a ton of work done, Pap. A Skele-ton." Sans winked towards Frisk, while a Rimshot came out of nowhere.

"SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! I NEED TO FIND A HUMAN, AND WHEN I DO, I'LL BECOME THE MOST FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN IN ALL THE UNDERGROUND! POWER! PRESTIGE! FAME! PERHAPS EVEN… FRIENDS?"

Papyrus and Sans continued to banter for quite some time until Papyrus eventually left, laughing hysterically.

"Alright, kid. You can come out." Sans told Frisk, as he looked into the forest.

Frisk thanked Sans for hiding her.

"No problem, kid. My bro's a real Human Hunter fanatic. In fact, I bet it would make his day if a Human just showed up for him to capture. Hey… You're a human. Why don't you just play along with the whole 'Being Captured' thing for a while, let him have his fun?" Sans asked.

Frisk was a bit worried, Papyrus, while seeming very friendly, was still a scary Skeleton, and she would still be slightly intimidated.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt ya. He's actually pretty gentle and sweet. Wouldn't hurt a fly." Sans explained.

Frisk, while still having some objections, decided to go along with Sans' Plan.

"Thanks, Kid. I'll meet you up ahead." Sans winks as she heads down the opposite path that Papyrus took.

Authors Note:

To answer the question of a person who left a review who I could not respond to, Flowey did NOT feed Goat Mom to death. I don't do that kind of stuff ^^; Sorry if I made any of you worry!


	4. Update

Hey, sorry for the long Hiatus! Probably gonna have to wait a bit longer, but I'll be certain to keep updating soon! Just you wait!

Here's a little preview of the next chapter

"HUMAN! YOU STAND BEFORE THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS! I AM THE MASTER CHEF IN ALL OF SNOWDIN, AND YOU WILL BE RENDERED POWERLESS BY THE EXCELLENT COOKING SKILLS OF MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS!"


End file.
